oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Holy Grail
Details Magic (not required but suggested for Falador Teleport, Camelot Teleport and Ardougne Teleport, respectively) *20 Attack for equipping Excalibur *Completion of Plague City for Ardougne Teleport (optional) |items=*Excalibur *60 coins (2 times to Brimhaven and back)|kills = Black Knight Titan (level 120)|recommended = *A weapon, armour, possibly some food. *Camelot Teleport, Ardougne Teleport (or equivalent for passage to Brimhaven) Falador Teleport. }} Walkthrough Items required: 'None. Speak to King Arthur and he will tell you about the Holy Grail. Speak to Merlin who is on the of Camelot Castle. Go up the staircase in main part of castle and go to south-east room (not the tower), he will appear once you enter. He tells you to go talk with "someone in holy island" and Sir Galahad. '''Note, e''ven though Merlin tells you to speak with Galahad, visit Entrana first then go to him after. It saves you time. The Island of Entrana Items required: Camelot teleport (optional but HIGHLY recommended)'' Now go to Entrana, '''Note, remember not to take any weapons or armour, or the monks will not grant you access to Entrana. Go to Port Sarim and speak to the monks on the pier to access the island. Speak to the high priest of the church. He will say the Holy Grail is no longer here. Then a strange old crone will appear and say that fisher king is in trouble. You will need to find 6 stone heads around the world and go to where they point when you have a magic whistle. Teleport or travel to Camelot, then go to Galahad who's located in a house west of McGrubor's Wood. Tell him you're on a quest for the holy grail, on which he reminisces. Ask him why he left and after some more nostalgia, he reluctantly gives you a holy table napkin, a souvenir he took from the Fisher Realm. Now head to the top floor of Draynor Manor and go into the southern room. You need to have the Holy table napkin with you, or you can't see the whistle respawn. Pick up two magic whistles. Black knight titan Items required: 'Excalibur, magic whistle, 60+ coins, Camelot teleport, food, a weapon, and armour (last 4 are optional but HIGHLY recommended). A halberd gives melee users an immense advantage.'' Now get ready to fight. The fastest way to Brimhaven is teleporting to Ardougne (51 Magic and completion of Plague City required) then sailing to Brimhaven. You can also take a charter ship to Brimhaven from Port Sarim and the Catherby docks. Alternately, you can also sail to Karamja from Port Sarim and run west to Brimhaven. After arriving in Brimhaven, head to where the 6 stone faces point at the northwest part of Brimhaven above the gold mine, where a tower is standing. '''If you are below level 41, be sure to bring antipoison because there are level 20 poisonous scorpions. '''Go under the tower and blow the whistle and you will be teleported to the Fisher King's Realm. ]] Now you need to get across a bridge to speak to the Fisher King. The Black Knight Titan stands there and won't let you through without a match. The Titan can hit up to 15 so be prepared. The Titan ''must be killed with the Excalibur blade only, although you may use other weapons to bring down his health.(The titan has been proven to die as long as Excalibur is out, for instance with weapon poison damaging it) The Titan has no specific weakness to an attack style, but seems largely resistant to ranged attacks, hence it is recommended to use either melee or magic. If the finishing strike is not from the Excalibur, you will have to face him again. (If you have a low level combat, it is possible to use the hit-and-run method, as the titan does not move. You can simply hit him once then walk a square back.) If you use a Halberd, you can just defeat him from a block away. After you have killed the knight, cross the bridge and head south along the river till you find a fisherman. Talk to him and ask him on a way to get inside the castle, to which he suggests ringing a Grail bell by the entrance. Now head up the hill to the castle and take the Grail bell. Ring it and you will be inside the castle. Head upstairs and speak to the Fisher King. Choose every chat option because if you miss one you may have to kill the knight again. He is very sick and wishes to see his son once more. The son's name is Percival and he is a knight of the round table. Now blow your whistle again to be teleported out, or teleport directly to Camelot if you have the runes. Finishing up Items required: '''30+ coins, both magic whistles , Falador teleport, Camelot teleport, and Ardougne teleport (all teleports are optional but HIGHLY recommended). Head to Camelot and speak to King Arthur. Though he does not know where Percival is, he gives you a Magic gold feather which points to the gold boots Percival was wearing. Blow on the feather and it will guide you towards Goblin Village. ]] Teleport to Falador, and head north. Once at the Goblin Village, head into the east house and open the sacks and you will find Sir Percival. Tell him that his father wishes to see him. Percival doesn't know how to get to the castle so give him the second magic whistle. Head back to castle like before (you don't need to fight the Black Knight Titan this time). Now head to where the Fisher King should have been, and you find Percival as a king. ]] Head back downstairs, go up the stairs on the East end of the castle, and continue up the ladder. Now you can take the Holy grail. Then blow your whistle. Head back to King Arthur in Camelot and talk to him. '''Congratulations! Quest complete. Rewards * 2 Quest Points * 11,000 Prayer Experience * 15,300 Defence Experience * Access to the Fisher Realm. * Ability to put King Arthur picture on the wall in the Construction skill. Trivia * The Black Knight Titan was based off the Black Knight in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. This is one of RuneScape's many references to Monty Python. Category:Quests